federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Naryanna Dorr nee U'Zotti
Naryanna Dorr nee U'Zotti (played by Emmy Rossum) is a Federation doctor most known for her research in Nanite technology. Also a rare Napean female, she has struggled with issues between her culture and adjusting to the Federation. She is currently serving as the Chief Medical Officer for the Deep Space Nine research division in 2383, while in future plots she is a member of the Starfleet Academy medical research medical division. Family Information Immediate Family Born March 11, 2353, Naryanna is the only daughter between Sinaii Makett (2313 - 2381) and Tezon U'zotti (2300). As in Napean culture, Naryanna also has two co-fathers Rakort h'lio (2298) and Etyok Xe'Xabbo (2302). Because of the emphasis on females in their society, with a 1/30 chance of having on, she has thirty-three older brothers between years 2336 and 2352, as well as nine younger brothers from 2376 to 2380, and one younger sister by Sinaii and Rakort in 2381. Because of her decision to leave Psi Epsillon, Naryanna is estranged from everyone in her family, choosing a life in the Federation. Extended Family Naryanna is the mother-in-law to Kennedy Frobisher (through Indira) and Cord Davenport (through Jasmine). She is the grandmother to Jodelle Davenport (2400). Children Jasmine-Lily Dorr Born March 03, 2381, Jasmine Dorr is the first daughter between Naryanna and Deke Forsythe. Originally born with the name Lily-Anne Dorr, her name was changed to Eben DorrJasmine-Lily after Naryanna was left by her first husband. Jasmine is more known for her reckless behaviour and urges for adrenaline rushes. She is Terran/Napean. Zuri Dorr Born April 13, 2382, Zuri Dorr is the only child between Naryanna and Tavian Men'kala. The result of a kidnapping from the Napean government, Naryanna was held against her will before being brainwashed into providing her customary female to the people. One of three men were able to try, conceiving a daughter from the first before being rescued by Eben Dorr. Zuri is the overly confident child who has a focus in law. She is pure Napean. Indira Dorr Born September 02, 2382, is the only daughter between Naryanna and Eben Dorr. As the one child to link the entire family together, she is Eben's favourite and the most prestigeous after acceptance into Red Squad. She is Bijani/Napean. Naryanna also adopted two children from Eben's previous relationships, which include Tucker Dorr (2376) and Nerys Dorr (2381). Personal Life Tokar Yvine Meeting in 2373, Tokar Yvine was a Deltan doctor on Deep Space Nine when Naryanna was a young nurse. Starting a love affair, they got very serious, prompting Tokar to help Naryanna's home planet of Psi Epsillon. Working on genetic research to create a high chance of female children, he took it upon himself to 'bomb' the planet, releasing his work into the atmosphere. Because he did this without permission, he was arrested and placed into a penal colony for life in 2375. Julian Bashir Shortly after her break up with Tokar, Julian Bashir and Naryanna started a project in nanite technologies which spurred a relationship between the two. It was on strong until Naryanna left for her medical degree in 2376. Upon completing her degree and maintaining a long distance relationship, she was with Bashir for another year before he admitted he had been having an affair on her, ending their relationship. Deke Forsythe Having served with Deke Forsythe on the USS Fenrir, after breaking up with Bashir, her and Deke formed a relationship when he explained he has had a hidden crush on her for some time. Things moved quickly and they were married September 04, 2380. Soon after, Naryanna conceived Jasmine and the couple moved to Earth so she would be able to concentrate on her impending motherhood. However, in mid- 2381, Naryanna's mother-in-law died sending Deke into a tailspin. He soon fled, giving her an impromtu divorce before going MIA on another assignment. Figuring he was dead, Naryanna left with Jasmine to DS9, only to have Deke return explaining that he had only been unconscious and labelled as a 'John Doe.' When Deke finds out she is now in a relationship wtih Eben Dorr, they briefly try a polygamous relationship however it fizzles and they part ways, seeing each other only for Jasmine's benefit. Eben Dorr Meeting as friends in 2373, Naryanna and Eben Dorr form a strong bond through thick/thin however nothing romantic escalates until her divorce to Deke in 2381. Taking Naryanna in and helping her with her child, they realize they were meant to be and marry on March 17, 2382. Despite having two children each from other people, they embraced all the children as their own, finally having Indira - their only biological daughter. Remaining together through a lot of relationship drama, Eben was willing to share her with Deke, but that fizzled out prompting Deke to seperate. Ferran Ron'ik Meeting Ferran Ron'ik as her future son-in-law, they formed a relationship based on the plan to get Ferran back to his home world. Due to the sacrifices he made for Zuri, who has left him, Naryanna agreed to marry him only to conceive legit children. With the arranges made to everyones specification, Ferran married Naryanna as her second on April 11, 2401. Starfleet Academy Leaving Psi Epsillion in secret at the age of 16, Naryanna was able to escape from her planet. She was able to get special permission from a Captain rank and joined the Academy in 2370. Finishing her four year program, she graduated at the age of twenty with a degree in Nanotechnology and Dimensional Mechanics. Wishing to further her career, she went to medical school in 2376 and completed the program in 2378 as a full MD. Military Service Straight from graduating, Naryanna held a position on Deep Space Nine where she served until the Dominion War. In 2374, she was transferred to the USS Fenrir. Wishing to be a full medical doctor, she went back to Earth between 2376-2378 before returning to USS Fenrir as the CMO. Remaining there until 2380, she only left when she married the first officer, Deke. There, she was on Earth for another year before coming back to Deep Space Nine as the CMO in the research division in 2382. In future plots, she lives in San Francisco and works for Starfleet Academy's medical research facility. Nanite Therapy Starting her research in 2375, Naryanna worked closely with Dr. Bashir in utilizing borg nanites in medical research and technology. Able to use them to heal biological systems faster and with more precision, she has advanced medical techniques by several decades. She has used this therapy to save people like Melissa Greenwood who had a neurological disorder, Bryce Wren who suffered several neurological damage because of a Romulan attack, Zayn Vondrehle after an attack from mUniverse denizens, Denorian Thay after suffering a heart attack, N'lani Una after being dead for more than 10 hours due to birth complications, and many others. Years as Ensign- 2373-2377 Lt. 2377-Current Commendations Cadet Star: Given to a graduating cadet who has completed training with great skill and ability. Dominion War Ribbon: Given to officers who served in confrontations during the Dominion War. Falken Medical Medallion: Award presented to those officer who contributes greatly in the field of Medical Science. Ogawa's Cross: Award given to those officers who have used current medical technology and applied it in an original manner. Category:Napean Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Starfleet Category:Medical Category:Science Category:Katrina's Character Category:Starfleet Academy Category:USS Fenrir